Fudgesicles
by One Night Stanza
Summary: The contrast between hot and cold can drive a person crazy.


**Fudgesicles**

**Summary: The contrast between hot and cold can drive a person crazy. **

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable does not belong to me. **

There was something about the image of the Greek Goddess before him. She wore next to nothing, as her mouth worked it's magic and made him shift uncomfortably in his seat. He tried to avert his attention elsewhere, but his efforts were fruitless. There was something about the way her mouth made the perfect 'o' around the sticky treat. It was sinful the way she giggled when the liquid ran between her fingers. Her little pink tongue snaked out and prevented the liquid from sliding further down the shaft. When she bit off the tip, he cried out.

"Stella!" He groaned, shifting in his seat again.

"What?" She asked him, oblivious.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He panted.

"Trying to..." She looked from him to the chocolate treat in her hand, "Christ, Mac, it's ninety fucking degrees out there. I'm not trying to kill you."

"Mhmm." Mac mumbled in disbelief.

"If I was trying to kill you," Stella got up on her knees and turned to stradle his lap, "I have a lot more effective ways than eating a fudgecicle." Stella bit another piece of the treat off.

"Really?" Mac shifted again and their hips brushed. Mac Taylor's left hand snaked around Stella Bonasera's hip. Her black tanktop had ridden up and didn't meet her boyshort underwear -leaving the perfect residence for Mac's hand.

"Yep." Stella's tongue trailed up what was left of the fudgecicle, "If it wasn't the temperature of the sun, I might be tempted to show you."

"That's mean." Mac told her.

"Sorry, Baby, you can't always get what you want." Stella climbed off his lap and headed for the kitchen -ridding the popsicle stick of the remnants of ice cream.

Mac got out of his seat and followed her to the kitchen. She was on her tiptoes, reaching into the back of the freezer to get another fudgecicle. Her left leg was bent and her tanktop had rode up so much that her belly button was exposed.

There was something about the contrast between hot and cold that had driven Mac Taylor wild. Mac spun Stella around carefully and when Stella's mouth had found his and her tongue dueled with his, it wasn't the taste of chocolate that had undone him, but rather the cold.

His lips slid from her mouth to her jawline to her neck, his hands daring to play with the end of tanktop. He had shoved her up against their stainless steel freezer, the cool of the steel against Stella's warm body had caused her to writhe underneath him.

"Mac." Stella mumbled, "Bedroom."

"Too hot in there." Mac inched up her shirt.

"Need." Stella wrapped a leg around his waist, "More." She pulled him firmly against her, "You."

Mac's right hand abandoned her toned abs and trailed down her leg, raising her knee and letting her legs lock around his waist. He grinded his hips against hers and her head tilted back. His mouth lowered to the hollow of her throat and nipped lightly. Stella's fingers pulled at his hair, her nails scratching his scalp and holding his head to her.

His fingers played with the hem of her underwear as his mouth left a trail down her chest. Stella's once still hands found his shirt and pulled it up, seperating his mouth from her body momentarily. Mac's hands snaked under her tanktop and edged it up. His fingers traced the curve of her breasts and Stella groaned, leaning back and shoving her heat against him.

He made quick work of her tanktop, tossing it somewhere in the kitchen. He held her wrists above her head and lowered his mouth to her chest, nipping and suckling every inch of skin. Stella moaned and felt her knees go weak as he found a particularly sweet spot. She was slowly going nuts and he knew it. He loved to make her crazy.

Mac released her wrists and her hands deftly undid his shorts. One hand cupped him through his boxer briefs and she smiled when he jumped against her hand. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, biting him lightly and soothing it with her tongue. Mac forced her head up and gripped a hand full of hair, pressing her against the fridge his mouth attacked hers. They dueled for dominance and Mac lifted her up again. Holding her in place, he used his free hand to cup the growing heat between her legs.

"Mac." Stella panted against his lips, "Need. You." She gasped for air, "Now."

With that, they both came undone. They collapsed to the cool tile floor and the remnants of clothing were shed. Blue eyes met green and they held each other's looks as he positioned himself inside of her. It was white hot and their breathing speed increased ten-fold.

It was a battle for dominance. Stella on top, then Mac. Different angles, different speeds, but both with the need to let the other go first. The need to take care of each other was overwhelming and that was the dominance they fought over.

"Oh fuck." Stella moaned and her nails dug into Mac's shoulder.

His hands gripped her hips so hard they were sure to leave marks, "Stel..."

They came together like a perfect storm, both finding the release they needed. They lay on the kitchen floor; chest heaving and skin glistening with sweat, looks completed with grins that wouldn't leave their faces.

Mac leaned over and kissed her lightly, "Remind me to buy more of those."

And they both laughed.


End file.
